


honey like love

by moonteez



Category: Weeekly (Korea Band)
Genre: Ambiguous/Open Ending, Domestic, F/F, Falling In Love, Living Together, her hands shake a lot though, jiyoon's an artist
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-09
Updated: 2021-03-09
Packaged: 2021-03-15 19:14:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 853
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29938098
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moonteez/pseuds/moonteez
Summary: jiyoon puts soeun on canvas, a permanent portrait worth more than a thousand printed pictures.
Relationships: Park Soeun/Shin Jiyoon
Kudos: 6





	honey like love

**Author's Note:**

> i actually do not know what this is, its self indulgent and short and wildly ooc and its 4am 👍 sorry if there are typos or anything

jiyoon's hands tremble.

her hands shake against the canvas in front of her, empty and void of color.

she gives a sigh.

"are you painting?" a voice calls, warmth in the cold room.

"trying." jiyoon replies, focus knocked back to the canvas and her lack of ideas.

"is it a commission?" soeun asks and jiyoon shakes her head, lips pursed.

soeun hums and jiyoon can hear her light steps. a plate is set on the table beside her with a clink. eggs and toast.

"did you sleep?" soeun asks and jiyoon doesn't answer this time, she doesn't want to disappoint her. she looks up at soeun and her expression must answer for her.

an uncomfortable feeling settles in jiyoon's chest, but soeun leans closer and presses a reassuring kiss to her forehead.

"that's okay." soeun says and smiles in that way she does, that has jiyoon's hands trembling all over again. it has her heart racing and she can only smile back.

"why are you trying to paint?" soeun sets down her own plate beside jiyoon's and pulls up her hair, just the right pieces falling to frame her face.

she looks soft, jiyoon thinks. so soft and so untouchable.

soeun is what jiyoon wants when she isn't here, rather when she's sleeping or working. existing in jiyoon's head and not right in front of her.

"if i don't, i'll get stuck with no ideas again. i might have a commission today, tomorrow, who knows?" jiyoon says, her voice noticeably louder than soeun's and it disrupts the atmosphere.

soeun hums again and jiyoon can't tell if she prefers the lack of response or not. maybe no answer is for the better.

"i think you should eat." soeun says pushes a strand of hair from jiyoon's face.

she swallows hard and doesn't break eye contact with soeun, even if she wants nothing more. it's too real, the moment is too real and too believable.

"you know i care." soeun whispers and she's searching for something, jiyoon knows. she's looking for some kind of emotion jiyoon isn't telling her, but there are none.

it's so clear to the both of them that jiyoon has her emotions laid out right here, right in front of them. she wouldn't hide, not from soeun. not here in their living room with soeun's breakfast beside her empty canvas.

"you care too much." it comes out weak and cracked and soeun smiles.

"i do." she says, her voice soft as before. jiyoon doesn't know how everything about her is like that, she's blunt but her words are always smooth falling. like honey on the tip of her tongue.

and she's yet to look away from jiyoon. she hasn't broken the on going stare and jiyoon wants to squirm under her gaze. it's strong and jiyoon isn't awake enough for this.

"i'll paint you." jiyoon says and abruptly turns to her canvas, knocking the air around them and startling soeun into stepping away.

soeun is still behind her. "okay. paint me and you."

"us?" jiyoon doesn't turn around, her knuckles white from gripping the edge of the easel.

"mm hm." soeun sounds farther away. she's in the kitchen, jiyoon assumes. it isn't long until she hears the familiar sound of the coffee maker.

"okay."

and jiyoon does. jiyoon puts soeun on canvas, a permanent portrait worth more than a thousand printed pictures. she puts soeun's personality into her smile, into the way her hair falls into her eyes, into the way she tucks her shirt into her jeans.

jiyoon paints her with bold colors, she paints her with every emotion she can gather up. every emotion her hands can carry with a brush.

and she paints herself beside her. she paints with diluted browns and oranges, with her eyes that only see soeun. she paints her trembling hands and the tips of her honey fingers,

she paints and wonders if she's the only one feeling this way. is she the only one that shakes for the other? the only one that craves the company of the other? jiyoon doesn't want to fall in love alone.

as she paints, she hopes. she hopes the flowers on the kitchen table, the breakfast, the words, the warmth, she hopes they mean something. she doesn't know what she would do if they didn't.

she paints _for_ soeun, as if this was how she confessed, even if there is nothing to confess. even if her feelings aren't stable or sure, if they're even real. jiyoon doesn't even know if soeun is, really.

she paints words in the form of remembering the earrings soeun wears or the way her hand fits into jiyoon's, she paints details and promises on the previously blank canvas.

she paints the question that hangs above her and she knows soeun can see it.

she paints for hours until soeun tells her to stop and sleep, guides her to bed and tucks her in.

and when jiyoon wakes up the painting is hung above the couch, soeun sitting under it. breakfast lies on the coffee table and two cups of coffee sit nearby.

**Author's Note:**

> twt; p1wrld


End file.
